


I Cannot Defeat Air-Man

by buttquack



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttquack/pseuds/buttquack
Summary: Ayanami and Long Island face a challenge a Japanese teen could never accomplish.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	I Cannot Defeat Air-Man

"You're supposed to stay on the corner!"

"I am!"

"It's your 5th try, come on now."

The weather was horrible. The entire dock was covered with dirt and leaves, and everyone decided to stay indoors. The sky was pitch gray, nothing pleasing to see within miles. Ayanami, who was stuck in the same room as Long Island, decided to blow time by doing what they love doing, playing video games.

"Dammit, died again." exclaimed the troubled Ayanami.

"You died in the same stage, hehe." Long Island replied.

"Hush, i'd like to see you try." Ayanami said as she handed the controller over to Long Island.

"Hehe, watch and learn, Ayanami."

Seconds in, and she had already lost a life to the cloud stage.

"Wow, okay." She said as her pupils grew in frusteration.

Ayanami proceeded to stare deeply into Long Island, as she examined the screen in front of her.

"Ayanami, this is nearly impossible, should we play another game?"

Ayanami shook her head as a negative response.

"No, I want to complete this."

"But it's taking us a long time!"

"No, I want to."

"Fine, good luck with that.

Long Island sighed, and slowly handed the controller to Ayanami. Afterwards, she collaped into her bed beside her with a small bottle of water. She had not taken a bath ever since she woke up, leaving her to stink the entire day. Meanwhile, Ayanami still continued to beat the stage, something they were interested in since the beginning of the day.

"When will this end..." Ayanami mumbled as the game over screen once again popped up. She rubbed her chin as she breathed heavily to control her anger. The room was silent for seconds, with Long Island napping on her bed, and Ayanami trying to control her anger. Once she had finally regained control of herself, she pushed the start button to restart the stage, until.

*knock knock*

"Mm.. Ayanami, can you get that." Long Island whispered.

"Fine."

Ayanami stood up from the floor, all covered in food crumbs and juice stains, eager to see who was able to withstand the outdoors at this time just to visit them. 

She gave the knob a good twist, and the door creaked open. Behind the doorspace was the Commander, drenched in rainwater.

"Hello, Ayanami. Good day?" The Commander said, whilst fixing his recently soaked hair.

"Commander, is cold?"

"No, don't worry, i'm fine." He replied as he gently placed his hand on her head. 

"Is that Mega Man 2?" He asked.

"Yes it is, Commander. Want to play?"

"Hell yeah I do! Haven't seen this in years!"

Ayanami rushed over to where the controllers were, and gestured the Commander to sit beside her. She proceeded to hand the main controller over to the Commander.

"Please do be quiet, Commander. Long Island is sleeping." She said as she pointed towards Long Island's bed.

"Oh, alright. You beat every boss except for Air Man. How is that even possible? Heat Man is way harder." 

Ayanami shrugged her shoulders. As soon as the stage booted up, the Commander finished a perfect run in no time, although slightly hurt.

"Easy." He whispered. Ayanami stared into the screen with visible confusion, pondering on how she wasn't able to clear the stage in the past.

"There, now you have Dr. Wily to worry about."

"No." Ayanami replied.

"What do you mean?"

Ayanami grabbed the controller and entered a super secret password that reset the Air Man stage, as she wanted to accomplish it for herself.

"What was that for?"

"I want to do it."

"Oh okay. I'l help you if you need any."

She started the level once more, with determination filled eyes. She gripped the controller comfortably, and her posture made her look very confident. The ready screen started flashing, and off the character went, controlled by the determined bunny girl.

She took control of the first phase really well, until the cloud men hit her once more, stunning Mega Man as he was in mid air, causing him to fall.

"It's okay, Ayanami. Try again, but this time, move while you're in mid air as to not get hit."

She nodded. The ready signal flashed again, and Mega Man was set loose. The floating disruptions once again appeared, easily conquered by Ayanami. 

She once again approached the rotating clouds, this time, taking the Commander's word on it. She started button mashing as she jumped while she was on the cloud, successfully defeating one of them.

"Good, now just 2 left." He said.

She jumped on to the next cloud, and repeated what she did to the first cloud, button mash. Another successful kill as she jumped onto the second one.

"One more, don't blow it."

The third one had been spotted, and she had finally taken over the third cloud, but this time, instead of jumping on it, her finger slipped, causing her jump to be shorter than what she needed it to be, immediately falling to her defeat.

The game over screen popped up once more, making Ayanami heated.

"This might take a while. Writer, please queue the music.

Ki ga tsuitara  
onaji men bakari purei  
soshite itsumo onaji basho de shinu

"Ayanami, hold it!"

Akiramezu ni  
kieru ashiba ni chousen suru kedo  
sugu ni shita ni ochiru yo

"Watch out for the bird!"

AITEMU ni gou ga areba raku ni  
mukou no kishi made tsuku kedo  
nankai yattemo nankai yattemo

"Don't button mash on this one, since you have a smaller space."

EA-MAN ga taosenai yo  
ano tatsumaki nankai yattemo yokerenai  
ushiro ni mawatte  
uchi tsuzuketemo izure  
wa kaze ni tobasareru  
TAIMU renda mo tameshite mita kedo  
tatsumaki aite ja imi ga nai  
dakara tsugi wa zettai katsu tame ni  
boku wa E-kan dake wa  
saigo made totte oku

"Watch out for the egg!"

Ki ga tsuitara  
RAIFU mou sukoshi shika nai  
soshite itsumo soko de E-kan tsukau

"Grab the tank!

Akiramezu ni  
EA-MAN made tadoritsuku keredo  
sugu ni zanki nakunaru

"Those wind fan guys will try to push you off. They're a three shot kill by the way."

RIIFU SHIIRUDO ga areba  
raku ni EA-MAN o taoseru kedo  
nankai yattemo nankai yattemo

"There should be one more bird here."

UDDO-MAN ga taosenai yo  
ochiru konoha wa nankai  
yattemo yokerenai  
ushiro ni sagatte  
kyori o tottemo izure  
wa kyori o tsumerareru  
TAIMU renda mo tameshite mita kedo  
aitsu no janpu wa kugurenai  
dakara tsugi wa zettai katsu tame ni  
boku wa E-kan dake wa  
saigo made totte oku

"Aw, no. It's okay. You still have one more life left. Make it count"

AITEMU ni gou ga areba  
raku ni mukou no kishi made tsuku kedo  
nankai yattemo nankai yattemo

"Watch out!"

EA-MAN ga taosenai yo  
ano tatsumaki nankai yattemo yokerenai  
ushiro ni mawatte  
uchi tsuzuketemo izure  
wa kaze ni tobasareru  
TAIMU renda mo tameshite mita kedo  
tatsumaki aite ja imi ga nai  
dakara tsugi wa zettai katsu tame ni  
boku wa E-kan dake wa  
saigo made totte oku

Taosenai yo

"You made it!" He yelled as he patted Ayanami on the head.

"Thank you, Commander." 

He smiled back. 

Sudden rustling filled the ears of both people in the room.

"Ehh? Commander? Since when did you get here?" Long Island murmured, still drowsy from her sleep.

"Oops, did we do that?" Ayanami asked.

"I think so." The Commander whispered.

"I got here earlier. Long Island. Good to see you, by the way, how have you been?"

"Very good. Wait, Ayanami reached the boss stage?"

"Yes."

"Nice! Lemme watch this."

She entered the boss room, and the boss hp started generating, as the Air Man in front of her started flashing. Seconds in, and he had launched a barrage of whirlpools at her.

"Ayanami, jump!"

She mashed at the A button, causing her character to jump really fast. She had avoided one whirlpool, but was hit by the other.

"Don't worry, they dont do much. Focus on getting him."

Another barrage came by, and she had once again been hit by one. Acknowledging the Commander's words, she didn't care about the slight damage.

"He's bouncing, stay on that corner!"

She had let go of the controlled until he had stopped. Alas, he had came into a halt, and he was standing infront of the Mega Man, unable to do anything to him there other than propel him forward.

"Ayanami, start shooting!"

"Prepare to face the wrath of the demon."

She had launched a flurry of shots into the Air Man, damaging him well enough, but the wind that propelled the Mega Man had hurled him into a bunch of whirlpools, leaving her heavily damaged. The barraged had stopped, and this was her chance to take the throne. She launched another flurry of shots, and finally, after half a day's worth of work, she had finally defeated the long awaited Air Man.

"I did it?"

"YOU DID IT!!" Long Island yelled.

"Good job, Ayanami."

The two girls celebrated shortly after, imprinting a smile on the Commander's face. Through the blinds, the sun had shone through, and the condition outside had grown weaker. All lwft was puddles on the ground, and petrichor. Everyone started going out again, to experience the outdoors for another day, and socializing again.

"Now that's done, I have to go back to work. Have a good day, girls."

"No, wait." Ayanami said.

"Yeah?"

"I want to come with. It is boring inside if you stay too long."

"Well, fine, why not?"

The Commander, Ayanami, and Long Island had exited the Sakura dormitories, admiring the great outdoors while walking to the Commander's workplace to spend the rest of the day together.


End file.
